


听说爱情回来了

by Vivianlovelife



Category: Desert 5
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22035406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivianlovelife/pseuds/Vivianlovelife
Kudos: 1





	听说爱情回来了

后穴几乎是撕裂般的疼痛，漂亮的后颈滑落下暧昧的汗滴，身后的男人似乎无法察觉师铭泽努力忍耐着的痛苦，仍然毫不留情地前后摆动腰部做着抽插。  
演出前刻意做的湿发造型现在已经混着汗水和发胶粘腻地粘在额前，碎发下藏着因痛苦和快感交织而失焦的双眼。  
这是一双很漂亮的眼睛。平日里素着脸也能感受到着双眼的灵动和一丝莫名的妖媚，此刻汗水混着夸张眼睛，脏脏糊了眼睛周围一圈，更衬得双眼的澄澈。不过好可惜这漂亮的眼，混在这一坨肮脏的眼影里。

很快师铭泽感受到身后人微微的抽搐，而后自己的后穴里缓缓流出一坨精液。肇事者恶性不改，故意用手指抹了一把白浊液体，凑到师铭泽的唇边，示意他含下去。师铭泽不是没含过，又腥又苦，倒足胃口，上次含了以后漱了五六次口才让口腔里那股恶心劲消失。微微皱眉准备开口拒绝，刚说出：“我”的时候，恶人的手指头像滑腻的蛇一样钻进了嘴里。

妈的，真要命。

手指头直直往喉咙口戳，师铭泽立刻难受地咳嗽干呕。  
“你有病啊！”吐出了精液后，师铭泽不耐地用手臂疯狂擦自己的嘴唇，下床径直走到厕所就着自来水漱口。  
肇事者还一副看耍猴似地倚在厕所门框上，嘲弄地笑道：“不就吞精嘛，怎么每次都这么不情不愿的。”  
“我靠，你他妈下次自己试试。”口腔里正鼓鼓囊囊塞满了自来水，师铭泽只好发出些含混的嘟囔。

是漂亮的，这具身体。  
即使从广义的社会性别定义上来说，很少人用漂亮来形容男性的身体，但这两个字放在师铭泽的肉体上是恰到好处。增之一份则嫌长，减之一分则嫌短。肌肉恰好包裹每处骨骼，曲线紧致，皮肤偏白，不是那种你看到想要怜爱的白皙，而是干净健康的白。

似乎又有点硬了，徐炳超无奈。  
这位自己的队友，因为厌恶吞精，正在粗暴地对自己的口腔进行自我洗涤，而自己仅仅是看着他赤裸的背影。又硬了。

压抑欲望天性无异于毁灭人性，徐炳超一贯是个随心所欲的人，干脆悄悄挪到水池旁，右手抚上对方的臀部。不是女人那种丰满柔软，捏起来肉会从手缝里挤出去的手感，这个漂亮男人的屁股略有肉感，捏起来是舒服的，脱光了看是漂亮的。

师铭泽兀自漱着口，没有反抗。徐炳超便大着胆子，开始两只手揉捏起来，又用自己的阳物轻轻蹭着师铭泽的股沟。刚刚的性事残留下的爱欲还未退潮，徐炳超扶着自己的阳物又缓缓放入师铭泽紧致的后穴里。方才的开拓让此刻的进入轻松了不少，徐炳超游刃有余地进出，右手又从屁股移到胸前，用指腹轻扫乳头。  
镜子里那张漂亮的脸再度染上情欲的红晕。

说不清楚是因为逃避还是为了麻木自己。师铭泽可以很确定自己对徐炳超不是出于爱，但还是会觉得有自己对他的态度一丝奇怪。如果说做爱可以用释放生理冲动来解释，舞台上的打情骂俏可以用偶像营业来解释，那剩下的那些无来由的撒娇与依恋又怎么解释呢？

师铭泽困惑了。

原本自己和姚明明在比赛时偷偷恋爱，躲在镜头的死角里两颗头靠在一起低语，好像在无人之境私奔。这位自己从高中时就听说过的姚明明，原来实际是只爱张牙舞爪的猫咪，呼噜呼噜毛会很乖，有时炸毛也很可爱。跳舞超级厉害，也很愿意教自己。  
初春时两人在春风里走到廊坊的全时小卖部，也不是特意想买什么东西，只是想一边走路一边聊聊天。  
“哎你说出道了以后，想在演唱会上表演什么solo啊？”师铭泽用他惯常的漫不经心地语气问姚明明。  
“噗，出道还没一撇呢，你已经在做梦演唱会了。真行啊你。”

“我要演那种又酷又性感的，西装里面真空，像kris或者kai那样！”  
“行行行，都听你的。我到时在下面负责流鼻血。”

两人惯常有一搭没一搭地贫嘴，春天的风拂到脸上是舒服的。两人看到栏杆外举着相机的站姐，默契地同时挥了挥手。

“姚明明加油！妈妈一定会送你出道的！”  
“师铭泽你好帅啊啊啊！”

望向粉丝殷切又真挚的双眼不由心生苦楚，选秀本质还是竞技比赛，每一个选择，每一次表演都至关重要。甚至是选择和谁一起玩也有生死攸关的意义。  
但是师铭泽的姚明明的相遇缘分，巧合，致命吸引力的磁场好像跳脱出很多规则。他们俩的相识是久别重逢的相互治愈，像是攀登者在半山腰歇息时偶遇了另一位攀登者，世之奇伟、瑰怪，非常之观，常在于险远，而人之所罕至焉，巧遇同行者不由惊喜又忍不住惺惺相惜。

世界经济还在下行，社会事件仍让人心痛，外界依然按平常的轨迹运行，太阳底下没有新鲜事。但师铭泽和姚明明仿佛得到老天爷的额外开恩，于常轨外另辟一块桃花源，倒回高中学堂，每日学习又复习，下课打闹着冲去小卖部，无所谓买什么，仅仅是眼睛扫过货架上五彩斑斓的包装也可以获得无穷乐趣。

有时也不免直面选手间的暗流涌动，但师铭泽和姚明明仿佛能在彼此身上汲取力量，好的坏的双方都可以为对方包容。风雪中能遇到相知的赶路人，也算是在这个北方小城最温暖的事。

与有情人做快乐事，别问是劫是缘。

可惜等师铭泽淘汰后，姚明明仿佛从没有认识过师铭泽这个人一般，而两人也因为行程外加师铭泽生病错过决赛而再也没有见面过。  
有时师铭泽自己想想都会觉得嘲讽，曾经那么粘腻的恋人居然可以这样不明不白地装陌生人，是真的令人恼火。师铭泽发消息问过，换来的是隔了快半天才轻飘飘的一个回复，想打电话却又总是被对方以现在不方便为由拒绝。

最后师铭泽忍无可忍，发了一大段刺人的话，意思大抵是：你出道了而我只能回公司抠脚，我已经配不上你这尊大佛了。  
阴阳怪气了几句还觉得不够解气，便放开大骂对方冷暴力。  
足足把微信那个界面塞满了字，才狠狠按下发送键。  
发泄完又后怕对方真的被伤到，整个晚上都不安地频频拿起手机想看看有没有回复。

不过师铭泽没想到的是，对方的忍耐程度已经达到惊人的地步。  
这次干脆一整个礼拜没有回复。

火气噌噌往天灵盖聚，手指在删除好友的按键上停住，最终选择了不给对方看朋友圈/不看对方朋友圈。保留姚明明微信是师铭泽做人最后的让步了。  
行，这也是另一种让前任在自己世界里死去的一种方式。  
师铭泽这么安慰着自己。

大概过了三个月，摇磨参加了同一个颁奖典礼，星光熠熠，红毯上闪光灯此起彼伏。  
真实的娱乐圈浮华虚荣，造型师争抢托人卖人情获得的奢侈华服，不是廊坊统一训练服可以比的。  
因为是组合，主办方给两个团安排的是相邻的两间较大的休息室，磨人先到，在房间里计划着等等去隔壁打招呼，最近经纪人在策划拍vlog的事，这个场景拍进去是个好素材。  
师铭泽一反常态地缩在一边懒懒地听着，也不搭腔。徐炳超习惯性抚上师铭泽的背，换得对方一个结实的激灵。徐炳超笑笑，问道：“怎么了？”而后靠近爱人的耳垂轻声问道：“是在害怕看到他吗？”  
师铭泽瘪了瘪嘴，也没有出声回答。

本来三月底师铭泽失恋了无心动歪脑筋，可偏偏有人暗中观察，见缝插针，钻进心脏的裂口。  
公司通知了限定团的名单后，师铭泽才认真回想起和徐炳超的接触。两人在大厂时并不太熟悉，私下交流也不多。师铭泽甚至认真想了一下自己大概率和他会撞号。

总之沙漠五子开始活动后，师铭泽才和徐炳超相熟起来，对方殷勤有趣，即使当摄像师傅关掉设备后，也会对自己关怀得无微不至。虽然心里早就察觉到对方的心思，但是曾经被人狠狠丢掉的真心现在得以找到舒适区好好疗养也算不错。  
大抵就是 虽然不是喜欢但也在心安理地接受队友的爱慕与关怀。

哎 渣一点才比较舒服嘛。

半推半就在小团综的最后一期结束的庆功宴后上了床，酒精令人发昏，徐炳超的手摸到后方关键处才惊觉不太对头，可架不住对方来势汹汹，但又手法温柔，总之也半为寂寞半为疗伤勉为其难做了0。  
外地的标间房里，从这个床濡湿到另一张床。  
师铭泽被干到近乎散架，嘴里不由咒骂这人形大犬的精力。

颁奖典礼后的酒会冗长无聊，瞅准某位爱发表长篇大论的老总的上台发言的时机，师铭泽溜到洗手间想玩会手机。谁料在后台走廊半路被隔壁组合的前任截胡，差点吓得想拔腿往后走。  
事实证明，不管平时多跋扈的狮子，冷不丁碰上前任这种存在的第一反应也是想逃。

“那个，我有话想和你说。”  
姚明明倒显得自然坦荡，这显然是一场有预谋的偶遇。

趁场馆后门保安摸鱼的时候溜了出去，后门通向一条不太干净的巷子，两人就在路灯下谈了起来。  
几乎是一刹那，师铭泽就觉得自己是中招了。  
像是在武侠小说里，高手间还未出手，靠内力比拼靠气场压制，他已经觉得自己输了。倒也不是输了，总之爱里无输赢，他更像是落入了一个无底的圈套。对方并没有做什么，对方本身就是圈套。

还是好爱他啊。老天爷。

想吻他，泪珠挂在眼眶下方堪堪往下坠，像那次诀别的棚内录影，姚明明已经坐在那高位，师铭泽抬头往上看，觉得梦想托付给恋人去实现，也很好。  
万事不可求事事顺意，若能做到顺意还要自己的虔诚心意做什么？  
两边都在镜头前忍泪，梦想的接力像是传递火炬，抱薪者从两人变成一人，肩上的力挨得更重了。

后来的剧情反转俗套又好笑，像沙漠五子这个有点难以说出口的组合名一样好笑。比出道组更早出道，五人也构成中坚力量。

久别重逢，处境队友都已改变。  
只是爱人啊，还是和寂寞时相依偎的伴侣不同。眨眼频率都可以猜出内心情绪的起伏。

“是我不好，当时我实在不知道怎么说。”  
“我总觉得是自己偷走了你的梦想，我于心有愧。”

原来是这样，他以为虚假的爱意原来是真实存在，只是爱人面对离散不知所措，误以为自己是偷盗梦想的窃贼，不敢再面对自己。

这下换成师铭泽无言了，自己倒更像是叛逃的恶人，只要找到新的栖息之处，就心安理得地挪窝。  
可是失恋好苦，侥幸遇到分担痛苦的人怎么可能发善心放过。

“那你现在是和...徐炳超在一起了吗？”

“不算。”

得到这么干脆的回答，姚明明反倒一愣。师铭泽对自己的脱口而出也有点无语，虽然但是这确实对徐炳超来说太不厚道了 。

我现在能懂渣男的心了，师铭泽在心里想。

好像也没什么寒暄可以过渡，不算这两个字比不是多了一份暧昧，姚明明便也把话说得更委婉了一点，“那我可以重新和你玩吗？”

“嗯。”  
师铭泽闷闷回了一句后，几乎在憋笑，和你一起玩是什么新奇的复合话术。

橙色灯光融融照在两人身上，影子拉得很长，一时找不到话说的两个人开始默契地盯着对方的影子，师铭泽突然恶趣味地踩了一脚姚明明的影子，换得一个小小的猫咪炸毛。

“你干嘛！”姚明明似嗔佯怒地打了一拳师铭泽的胳膊，师铭泽几乎是下意识地又用曾经和姚明明打闹的老招数，在对方出拳时，立刻闪避。姚明明力已出难再收，只好踉跄着扑倒在师铭泽的怀里。抱住眼前人，才换得这几个月来第一次心底的踏实。

师铭泽早就察觉到自从自己和姚明明谈完回来以后，徐炳超一直反常地脸色很臭。心里盘算着如何和徐炳超开口分手，额有时自己又觉得这连分手都称不上，应该算是解除亲密关系。  
其实是不爱的，有时自己逛超时空超话看到官方场合的亲密动作返图，都只是心里觉得自己演技还不错。眼神气场都到位了，确实是性张力够足的表演。

微信上发消息问徐炳超愿不愿意下楼抽根烟，得到对方光速回复后，兜里揣上房卡和手机就搭着酒店的电梯下楼。

七月的深夜还算舒服，夜色里冒出一个人形，向自己走来。

头发刚洗，吹了一半，软趴趴贴着头皮，配上乖巧的狗狗眼，更让师铭泽觉得自己等等要做的事真不是人能干的。

“那个，我们以后私下少来往一点吧。”  
“为什么？！”

说实话，徐炳超下午时就有相关的坏预感，但是实际达摩克利斯之剑落下后，只觉得眼前这个人真是对自己心狠到超出自己的想象。

“妈的。”  
右手急躁地从兜里掏出了烟和打火机，背着风点上了。

尼古丁稍稍缓解情绪，徐炳超又问了一句“为什么？”

“我之前错怪明明了。总之是我自己搞错了。”  
“对不起，你是无辜的，是我拉了你下水。”

“那你一直以来只是当我是个工具人？”  
所以你来和我一起接吻，只是为了拉我一起折堕。漩涡里太寂寞，也要拉人作陪。

心碎的质问仿佛审判，师铭泽甘愿受罚，有错就要认，挨打要立正，做错事他愿意去承担。  
可讽刺的是，在爱情里认错几乎起不到任何有效作用，心碎的照常心碎，痛苦的依旧痛苦，确实是机场等船，有还不如没有。

“你干什么？你疯了吗？会被人看到的！！”  
徐炳超像是发了疯一般粗暴地将手伸进师铭泽的内裤，直接套弄起了前端。  
这是一场突如起来的性事。  
虽然徐炳超身量相较师铭泽略高，但毕竟也是年轻男性，师铭泽立刻发力挣脱，直勾勾地往徐炳超脸上砸了一拳。  
像是忘记自己艺人身份一般，脸是最宝贵也是最基础的入圈武器。

挨了那么一下，两个人都清醒了。  
一个想明白了再怎么气也不能打队友脸，一个想明白了自己确实是在强暴犯罪。

气喘吁吁的两个人退回到角落，靠在墙壁上粗重地喷气好似野兽间搏斗的中场休息。

“所以，你是不是从来没爱过我？”  
狗狗也有情，狗狗也有心。现在挨了揍的狗狗正可怜巴巴地寻求一个卑微的答案。

其实师铭泽很想说是的。  
在这件事上，他彻头彻尾是个混蛋。本来以为对方也是逢场作戏，那自己也是顺水推舟，没什么负罪感和道德底线。  
但显然他会错了意。只不过察觉到这一点未免有点太晚。  
师铭泽用刚刚揍人的手挠挠自己的后脑勺，思量着怎么开口。左想右想觉得自己的坏人身份已经做实，再多费言语也是狡辩。

“是。”  
“其实我从来没想过会伤害你”，师铭泽说完摸了摸鼻子，腹诽道这什么经典的渣男发言“但我是真的更爱明明。我想回去。”

凌晨一点，丁飞俊听完躺倒在自己床上的徐炳超讲完这通狗血剧后，有点无语。半是嘲讽地说：“嘁，说真的。你一开始用心也不纯，看人家正好被甩了空窗期，只是想玩玩，现在把自己套进去了又哭爹喊娘。”

“我靠，我让你安慰安慰我，怎么你还骂起我来了。”徐炳超幽怨地回嘴。  
“没问题啦，拜拜就拜拜，下个更乖也更辣。”揽过大狗的肩头，真诚地拍了拍。“就是你要当心，别把私人情绪带到工作里。”丁飞俊狡黠地眨眨眼。

哎妈的，这就是社畜吧。打碎了牙也要往肚子里咽。  
徐炳超干脆把头一埋到丁飞俊的枕头里，仗着自己失恋哇哇大哭了起来，眼泪鼻涕淌到别人的枕头上。

成年人的世界里没什么单纯的情情爱爱，但还是被师铭泽走了狗屎运碰上了。有浪漫小说的奇遇，又有乌七八糟难分对错的叛逃。这不是一个非常完美的范式爱情模板，有误会有曲折，你甚至可以站在一旁指责任意一方所作所为太不正确。你甚至很难区分是冷暴力无理由分手更渣还是为寂寞伤他人心更坏。

姚明明错过了那场廊坊的灿烂烟花，师铭泽错过了比赛的成团决赛夜，两人的经历像是拼图般各有缺角，但在遇到时又实实在在严丝合缝。

回北京后，狮子猫咪组合两人在朝阳大悦城逛街被粉丝偶遇偷拍，传到CP超话又掀起小小轰动。姚明明划着屏幕看粉丝在超话里的胡言乱语，觉得久违的开心。是畅快的，发自肺腑的开心。

这世界上有几万人共同为我们的爱情心醉，谁说这样不是在触碰永恒。

“爱是转瞬即逝的，易枯萎的。  
爱过呢？  
爱过几乎是永恒。”

End.


End file.
